In mobile communications a user equipment (UE) receives control and data information by a mobile station (MS). The mobile station additionally transmits synchronization information using, for example, an independent synchronization channel. This synchronization information acts as a distortion to the receiving of control and data information, thus reducing throughput rates of the communication.
In the downlink of UMTS, for example, the reception of a High Speed Shared Control Channel (HS-SCCH) and a High Speed Physical Downlink Shared Channel (HS-PDSCH) is corrupted by primary and secondary common synchronization channels (P-SCH and S-SCH) that are transmitted by a Node-B (i.e. base station). The synchronization information of the SCH channels is not orthogonal to the information of the data and control channels and is burst-like in time causing an increased level of interference. To reduce or cancel this interference, a deterministic reconstruction of the SCH channels on chip-level or even on sub-chip-level is applied in the mobile terminal in order to subtract the reconstructed SCH channels from the control/data channels. This deterministic SCH cancellation requires an accurate power estimate and a subtraction circuit. For these and other requirements, a mobile terminal of high computational power is needed, which is expensive to produce and may have a high power consumption.
For these and other reasons there is a need for improvements in interference reduction.